100 Ripples
by the light before the darkness
Summary: Memories are like the ripples in a pond; changing the surface almost as irrevocably as what is hidden in the depths. 100 theme challenge from Wishing-Fire.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Yes, I have decided to take on a 100 themes challenge! This would be one of Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenges so thank you Wishing-Fire! **

~100~Ripples~

**I. Hello Goodbye**

He had never liked introductions, they reminded him too much of his past life, of school when the teachers would force them to play those annoying get to know each other games. When he had joined the Organization he had barely gotten to say, "Hey, the name's Demyx!" before they had moved on to more interesting topics.

That was what he liked about this place; no one questioned you about what you had been in the past. Heck, they barely cared about what you were now. The no questions bit was the nicest part… at least, he thought it was.

~100~Ripples~

**I would like to say that I know that Demyx is kind of portrayed as a happy all the time hyper guy but I thought it would be interesting if I took that and kind of put a completely different personality behind that smiling face! I hope you guys don't mind! Reviews please! Criticism is welcome and flames will be used to light the sacrificial fire for my muse!**


	2. Love

**Here's the next chapter in which Namine and Demyx have a heart to heart…kind of…if you squint. **

**Thank you MonMonCandie for review, I also hate those ice breaker games…especially when you're a senior in high school and you still have to play them.**

~100~Ripples~

**II. What is love?**

The feeling of "love" confused Demyx. He didn't actually ever remember loving anyone back when he had a heart.

The look of shock on Namine's face had surprised him. Was love a common emotion to have?

"Didn't you love your parents? Or your siblings?" Namine questioned.

"I didn't really know my parents and if I had any siblings they didn't come to the orphanage with me," he responded quietly before turning to walk away.

"Well, maybe you could think of me as your sister," she said hesitantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said and walked away quickly.

~100~Ripples~

**Please review! Criticism is welcome!**


	3. Hate

**Now it's Roxas' turn for a kinda sorta heart to heart with Demy! Yay!**

**Thank you MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves and Mystical for their reviews! And thank you to Fille des Reves and Bond Of Flame08 for alerting this story!**

~100~Ripples~

**III. Hard-Knock Life**

"Demyx, have you ever truly hated somebody?"

Demyx turned to look at the boy in surprise. Roxas had asked him about hate? Demyx wasn't even sure if the boy had a mean bone in his body. In fact, most of the Organization was sure that his past self had never even experienced hatred.

"I guess you could say I have," Demyx responded after a moment of shocked silence.

"Really?" Roxas sounded surprised.

"Yeah, life didn't really give much to not to be honest."

"Doesn't that make you a little…sad?"

"Not really, you kinda get used to if after a while."

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	4. Vacation

**Yay! The beach! And Axel makes his first appearance! **

**Thank you MonMonCandie, Starry Requiem, and Fille des Reves for their reviews! They are very much appreciated!**

~100~Ripples~

**IV. Beach Baby!**

"Guess what everybody?" Axel's voice called as her burst into the room. "It's vacation time! Pack your bags cause we're heading to the beach!"

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise. It had been months since the Superior allowed them to leave the castle.

Demyx actually enjoyed the beach. When he had been little he had had an affinity towards water which was probably why he had the powers he did.

Demyx bounced eagerly on the sofa.

"When can we leave?"

"As soon as everyone's ready!" Axel responded.

Demyx leapt up and rushed to his room to get ready.

~100~Ripples~

**Reposting because I just found out that today is Fille des Reves birthday! Happy birthday! I hope it's awesome! **

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	5. Growing Up

**A little bit of Demy's past. Not my favorite chapter but it will have to do.**

**Thank you MonMonCandie and Fille des Reves for their reviews! And thank you Axelyssa and lenzosShuggoCharra for favoriting (I know this isn't a word :P) this story!**

~100~Ripples~

**V. Friends Forever…Not**

Demyx's childhood had been spent in an orphanage wondering if his parents were dead or if they just hadn't wanted him.

He had made a couple of friends while at the orphanage, which was inevitable when you put a bunch of little kids together in one building. Most of the time they would play by the lake or with the few balls the orphanage owned. They had been inseparable…until the heartless had come.

It had been horrifying to watch as one by one his friends had been killed in front of him before the darkness had swallowed him as well.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**I happen to like this chapter a lot! Yay!**

**Thank you Fille des Reves and MonMonCandie for reviewing!**

~100~Ripples~

**VI. Watch Out, Behind You!**

A devious smirk touched his lips as he waited behind a turn in the hallway for his prey. He held a bucket full of water carefully in his hands. He could hear his voice now coming down the hall.

"3… 2… 1…" he whispered under his breath before jumping out from behind the turn and tossing the water from the bucket at the person standing before him.

Axel stood there a moment, water dripping from his cloak and his flattened spikes.

"You are so dead Demyx!" He shouted as Demyx turned tail and ran. "The prank war is so on!"

~100~Ripples~

**Demy is in soooo much trouble now!**

**Review and con-crit are appreciated!**


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**I don't know if the crazy nobody things are considered animals but for my purposes they are.**

**Thank you MonMonCandy, Fille des Reves, and Mystical for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**VII. Just Dance!**

He was still fairly new to the Organization and it was his first time departing the Castle That Never Was by himself. After a couple of hours of wandering about aimlessly he found himself hopelessly lost.

He wandered into an alley and found himself face to face with a being that was twitching about in a strange dance.

"Well, hello little guy," he said, holding out his hand and approaching it slowly.

The being stopped its "dance" and examined his hand curiously before starting up its twitchy samba again.

"I think I'll call you Dancer," Demyx said with a smile.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	8. First Love

**Yay! Zexion appears! I hope I did okay with his character.**

**Thank you Mystical, MonMonCandie, and Fille des Reves for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

VIII. Courage to Ask

"Zexion, have you ever… loved someone?" Demyx asked quietly.

It took a few moments for a reply to come forth as the younger man finished the paragraph he was reading.

"If you mean back when I had a heart then yes."

"Who was the first person you loved?" Demyx inquired.

Zexion thought for a moment before responding, "Besides my parents and my siblings there was a girl in my class during elementary school. Her name was Alisee."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No, I never got up the courage I guess."

Demyx nodded, he never got up the courage either.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	9. First Crush

**Oh Larxene, she would.**

**Thank you Fille des Reves and MonMonCandie for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**IX. To Have Loved and Been Electrocuted**

Demyx had one piece of advice for anyone who joined the Organization: Never fall in love or even think about falling in love with Larxene. Quite a few of the members had their own stories of what had occurred when they had expressed their love towards Larxene, Demyx included.

He had been with the Organiztion for 6 months when Larxene had first joined. She had been the most beautiful being in the world, although that wasn't saying much since the world contained mostly men and some twitchy monsters.

To say the least, he had been electrocuted when she found out.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	10. First Tragedy

**Thank you MonMonCandie, Mystical (maybe it all just sticks up straight? lol), and Fille des Reves for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**X. Poof! And it's gone!**

"Where is it? Tell me what you did with it!"

Axel looked up, startled. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"My sitar! I put it down for a few minutes and the next thing I know, it's gone!"

"So your first thought was that I took it?" Axel asked, looking incredulous at the thought.

"Yeah," Demyx replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Demyx, I may be a bit of a prankster but I don't take other people's stuff."

Demyx just stared at him for a second.

"Did you check your room?" Axel questioned.

"Oh."

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


	11. Parents

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay! I got super busy with work and now the internet won't work on my computer (but it'll work on everyone else's at my house o.O). So I can only update at my job.**

**Thank you Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie, and Mystical for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**XI. The Mystery Behind it All**

Demyx's parents were a mystery to him. When he had gotten old enough the people at the orphanage had told him that a mysterious person wearing a hooded cloak had dropped him off. Apparently, the person had only stayed long enough to make sure he was handed off to someone before continuing on their way.

Most of the time, Demyx could convince himself that he didn't really want to know the mystery behind the people who had given birth to him. Sometimes, however, he wished that they had left a note that could give him a clue towards his origin.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Another Namine chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you MonMonCandie (sorry, the hooded character is just a plot device right now) and Fille des Reves for their reviews! **

~100~Ripples~

**XII. The Monsters in the Night**

"Demyx?" a voice asked quietly from the doorway.

Demyx paused the movie he was watching and looked over at the door. He saw Namine standing there with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The lights in my room aren't working and I'm kinda afraid of the dark," she replied sheepishly.

Demyx motioned for her to come over. She sat down next to him, he started the movie again.

A few moments later Demyx looked and found her curled against his side, her head resting against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

~100~Ripples~

**So, I finally updated my one of my other KH stories yesterday after about a year and a half! If you like Axel you might like it so go check it out!**

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	13. Holding Hands

**Once again, sorry about the delay, I got really busy again. And unfortunately this chapter is 8 words over the limit. Dang. :(**

**Thank you Fille des Reves and MonMonCandie for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**XIII. As Long As You're Here**

He had always seen couples walking about hand in hand with goofy grins plastered on their faces. Demyx had never understood holding one another's hands could make someone happy until it happened to him.

He had been sent to Halloween Town with Xion on one of her first missions.

"I don't like it here," she said quietly, shuddering as a Search Ghost floated past.

"You'll be fine; I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

"You're sure?" she asked.

He nodded; unfortunately a Wight Knight picked that moment to rush towards them causing Xion to grab Demyx's hand.

So this was what it was like when someone needed you.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	14. Popcorn

Hey guys! Sorry about the lapse in chapters, I just got really busy getting ready for school (first year of college, BOOH-YAH!). So what I'm going to do is post a bunch of chapters just for you!

Thanks MonMonCandie and Fille des Reves for their reviews and thanks Quinhwyvar for alerting! It means a lot guys!

**~100~Ripples~**

**XIV. You Know What This Needs…!**

Demyx, Namine, Axel, Xion, and Roxas were sprawled out on the floor and the couch watching a movie. They had already gotten through a good half hour of it before Demyx realized something was missing.

"Popcorn."

Roxas gave him a funny look and Axel turned to him, "What?"

"I can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Axel looked at him, "You got through a half hour without it."

Demyx just glared at him.

"Okay, fine, I'll go get some," Axel conceded, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Happy now?" Axel asked when he came back.

"Yes, yes I am."

**~100~Ripples~**

Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!


	15. Cookies

Yay! Another chapter!

**~100~Ripples~**

**XV. Pwease?**

"Demyx! Demyx!"

Demyx looked up from the paper work he was doing for his last mission to see Namine bouncing up and down excitedly. Demyx quirked his eyebrow in lieu of giving a response.

"Xion and I made cookies and we need someone to taste them!"

Demyx looked down at his paperwork which he was barely halfway done with.

"Namine, I would love to buy I'm kind of busy."

Namine looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Demyx waited a beat. "Fine, I'll come taste your cookies," he sighed.

Namine fist pumped, "Puppy dog eyes prevail once again!"

**~100~Ripples~**

Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!


	16. Memories

Next chapter!

**~100~Ripples~**

**XVI. Back Again**

Demyx awoke panting, covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, his heart pounding against his ribs painfully. They were back, those memories that continuously haunted him had pushed their way into his dreams once again. They had left him alone for months now, why had they decided to show up again after all that time?

He placed his head in his hands, forcing himself to take deep, calming breaths. After he had pulled himself together Demyx looked at the clock: 7:00 AM. Too early to start anything business related but late enough to make it pointless to go back to sleep.

"Might as well help Zexion make breakfast."

**~100~Ripples~**

Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!


	17. Tower

Chapter!

**~100~Ripples~**

**XVII. Necessary**

He stood at the apex of the tower, staring moodily out over the city.

"No matter how hard you stare it's not going to change anything."

Demyx turned to see Axel walking towards him.

"What are _you _doing here?" Demyx asked, turning to glare at the cityscape some more.

"Namine asked me to check on you."

"They didn't deserve it," Demyx said quietly.

Axel waited patiently.

Demyx whirled around, "Why did you do it? None of them deserved it! They hadn't done anything wrong!"

"It was a necessary evil," Axel replied calmly.

Demyx just glared at him, panting slightly from the force of his emotions. Necessary, yeah right.

**~100~Ripples~**

Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!


	18. Stripes

All I can say is I don't even know where this idea came from…Probably the plot bunny telling me it's sick of the angst…

Thanks Fille des Reves (Yeah, Demyx probably isn't very helpful in the kitchen…) and MonMonCandie (Yeah, poor Demy feels bad for the CO crew) for their reviews!

**~100~Ripples~ **

**XVIII. Blue Skadoo, We Can Too!**

"What are you wearing?"

Roxas looked down at himself. "Clothes…?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, I mean your shirt," he said as Axel snickered beside him.

"It's a green striped shirt," Roxas replied in confusion.

"It makes you-_snort_- look like Steve-_snort_," Axel said holding back laughs.

"Who's Steve?" Roxas asked.

"He's-_snort_-from the hit kids TV show-_snort_-Blue's Clues," Demyx responded also holding back laughter.

"Oh," Roxas replied, irritation coloring his tone.

Unfortunately he didn't receive a response because both Axel and Demyx had found themselves unable to hold back their uncontrollable laughter and were both gripping the arms of the couch to keep from falling to the floor.

**~100~Ripples~**

Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!


	19. Stars

Hey guys, two chapters today because I ran out of time to post the last one yesterday.

**~100~Ripples~**

**XIX. Star of Wonder**

"Demyx, do you think all the stars up there are homes?" Namine asked.

Demyx looked over to where she was lying next to him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Namine turned her head so she could see him better.

"I mean do you think all those stars are different planets with people living on them?"

Demyx thought a moment. "I don't know. That would be pretty spectacular though."

Namine nodded and turned back to face the sky before reaching and twining her fingers with Demyx's.

They spent the rest of the night lying there, watching the stars, their hands linked between them.

**~100~Ripples~**

I think I might have fallen in love with Demyx x Namine…

Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!


	20. Universe

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, I got really busy with packing and moving into my dorm. But here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Fille des Reves, Quinhwyver and IenzosShuggoCharra (don't worry about it; I'm glad you like this story so much! XD) for reviewing and thanks IenzosShuggoCharra for alerting!**

~100~Ripples~

**XX. It's a Small World (Universe) After All…**

"The universe is a lot smaller than you think it is Demyx. There is no way to escape the unavoidable," Xemnas said, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him and steepling his fingers. "And that's what Kingdom Hearts is, unavoidable."

"Kingdom…Hearts?"

"The answer to all our prayers Demyx. It is up to you and the rest of this Organization to make sure it comes to fruition otherwise our universe could end up destroyed."

"Kingdom Hearts," Demyx said quietly, more definitively.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	21. Princess

**Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry for the delay! I blame college…but really it's my fault too. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me!**

**I'd like to thank Fille des Reves, IenzosShuggoCharra, and MonMonCandie (thanks for pointing that out!) for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXI. Pretty Pretty Princess Pretty**

"Why do I have to dress up as a princess?"

"Because you're the most feminine looking of all of us, duh!"

"What about Larxene?" She's an actual girl isn't she?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Could you honestly see Larxene wearing a dress? Sometimes I'm not even sure she's a girl," Axel replied, helping Demyx zip up the poofy pink dress while he straightened his tiara.

"Don't let her hear you say that!"

"I won't," Axel sighed.

"Too bad you already did," Larxene said from behind them.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other before running away screaming bloody murder.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Yay! New chapter! I think I'm getting back in the groove of things! How exciting!**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for their review! I really appreciate it!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXII. Not Everyone…**

There was a knock on his door.

"Demyx?" Can you come out? I think we need to talk."

"Can't you read the sign, Roxas? It says do not disturb."

"I know that but I don't think sitting in you room sulking is going to make it better. Anyway, you know he didn't mean it."

"Of course he did! And it's the truth! I know it and everyone else knows it too!"

"Not everyone thinks you're lazy Demyx. At least, I don't."

He was me with silence.

Roxas sighed, "When you want to talk, just let me know, okay?"

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	23. Rejection

**Hey guys! I'm getting back in the groove of posting every day again (even though I should be writing a paper…o.O)! You have no idea how happy I am to be writing something I want to write again!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXIII. Board Games**

"Ha ha ha, rejected! Now you'll never be able to storm my castle!" Demyx shouted in triumph.

Luxord just looked on in shock. "Impossible, my plan was fool proof."

"Good thing I'm not a fool then!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky there Demyx," Axel said, leaning on Demyx's shoulder to get a better view of the board.

After a few minutes Axel's warning gained meaning.

"And I win again," said Luxord. "You just got REJECTED!"

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	24. Fear

**Yay updating! I'm getting pretty stoked because NaNo is starting up again! For anyone who doesn't know what that is I will now tell you! November is National Novel Writing Month and there's this website where you can go and update how far you are on your novel! It's pretty sweet. You all should do it.**

**Thanks to Mystical for reviewing!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXIV. Shoot. There's Something There.**

"Why did they choose me? Why? They know I hate this place," he whispered to himself, peering hesitantly around the corner.

Once he was sure the coast was clear he continued forward.

"I mean honestly," he muttered, "what is so special about this medallion anyway? Does it give the holder super powers or something?"

All of a sudden he heard a noise behind him. Without turning around he started to run. It took him a few moments to remember that he could just open a portal to get out.

"Run! Run away!" he shouted as he ran through.

He didn't even notice the boy, the duck, and the dog.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are much appreciated!**


	25. Puzzle

**Oh my gosh! I'm finally a quarter of the way there! Yessss! Happy November everyone! I'm sorry this is so late but it's here right? Also, I'm going to warn you that I might not update this story at all this month because I am participating in NaNoWriMo! Wish me luck!**

**Thank you Mystical for your review!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXV. Piece it Together**

"Are you for serious right now?"

Demyx nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"You really want all of us to sit down and do…a puzzle?"

"Yup! I think it might be a good team building activity!" Demyx replied.

"A team building activity," Axel said skeptically. "I feel like this won't go over very well with the older members…"

"I think it's a great idea!" Xion replied excitedly.

"Yeah, well, you would."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Xion questioned.

"Absolutely nothing," Axel replied.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are appreciated!**


	26. Hunger

**Yay! Update! I hope everyone's December has been going well so far and that maybe you guys got snow! It is the end of NaNoWriMo and I (unfortunately) did not make my goal. :( However, I do have a better idea of where my story needs to go and what needs to be fixed which is good. **

**Thanks to Mystical, MonMonCandie, and IenzosShuggoCharra for their reviews! They mean a lot to me! :)**

~100~Ripples~

**XXVI. Understanding**

Sometimes, he hungered for companionship, someone who understood who he was and who he had been. Someone who accepted his past and didn't allow it to hinder their future.

Unfortunately, the probability of him finding anyone like that was pretty much zero. His past, though for the most part nonexistent, was too muddled for anyone to get a clear picture of who he was. What could be gotten from it was that he had been a troubled child, though not without cause.

I guess all he could hope for was someone who accepted him. He couldn't dream too big.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	27. Fast Food

**I'm so glad to be back to daily updates! It just makes everything feel better!**

**Thanks to Mystical for their review! I really appreciate it!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXVII. Run, Big Mac, Run**

"Fast food? You mean, like, food that can run?"

Roxas looked at me like I was stupid. "No, I mean food that's already been made before you order so you don't have to wait as long."

"Oh, because running food would be pretty sweet."

Axel nodded in agreement. "Definitely! Can we get some of this 'fast food' now?" Axel questioned, using air quotes.

Roxas just smacked his hand against his forehead.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	28. Horror

**If you couldn't tell I'm running out of creative title ideas… :(**

**Thanks to Mystical for their review! I really appreciate it! **

~100~Ripples~

**XVIII. Dead Plant Parade**

"You did what? To who?" Demyx asked in horror.

"I threw a dead plant at Marluxia," Axel replied nonchalantly.

A look of horror spread across Demyx's face.

"You know, your face kind of looks like the troll face when you do that…"

"What?" Demyx asked incredulously.

"Yeah, do it again!"

"No!"

Axel widened his eyes a little.

"Noo."

He widened them even more.

"No! Not even the puppy dog eyes will work!"

"But it works for the girls!"

"That's because they're cute!"

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	29. Jigsaw

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter; I was having issues coming up with a good idea for it. I hope you like it though!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXIX. Killer Kid**

"Hey Demyx, could you help me with a jigsaw?"

"Jig saw? Ummm…maybe later Roxas," Demyx replied tentatively.

"Okay."

Demyx waited until Roxas had turned and walked away before he raced down the corridors. He didn't stop until he reached a door with the number eight on it.

"Axel! Axeeeel~! I need to talk to you!" Demyx shouted, banging on the door.

"What do you want?" Axel asked, opening the door.

"I think Roxas might want to kill me."

Axel looked at him.

"Roxas? You think _Roxas _wants to kill you?"

Demyx nodded.

"And what makes you think that?"

"He asked for help with a jig saw."

"Demyx, I'm pretty sure he meant the puzzle."

"Oh."

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	30. Photograph

**Yay! New chapter! Just so everyone knows, yes, the lyrics are from **_**Photograph **_**by Nickelback. **

**Thanks to Mystical and MonMonCandie (there is an actual saw called a jig saw) for reviewing!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXX. A Musical Interlude**

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye. _

Demyx flipped the photo around between his fingertips. No one could tell him how he ended up with a photo of his friends from the orphanage; it was just there when he woke up after the incident.

He closed his eyes against the tears that were building up. It was time to finally say goodbye to his past, for good.

His train of thought was broken by a loud banging on his door followed by an irritated voice.

"Are you seriously listening to freaking Nickelback?"

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit is greatly appreciated!**


	31. Forgotten

**I apologize for the long space between chapters but, unfortunately, school has gotten in the way of anything fun. I hope you enjoy this next chapter though.**

**Thanks to Tasia'sENDLESSDreams (I also like Nickelback, I did not mean to offend) and ** **IenzosShuggoCharra for their reviews. **

~100~Ripples~

**XXXI. I Forgot…**

"Oh man, I'm glad we got out of there when we did. Another minute and we would have been slashed to bits!" Axel said.

"Definitely!" Demyx agreed. "Although, I feel like we've forgotten something important."

They looked at each other and, after a few moments of not coming up with anything, they shrugged their shoulders and went about their business.

Half the day went by before a corridor appeared. Out stepped Roxas, his robe ripped in many places. He found Axel and Demyx sitting in front of the TV, playing a video game.

"Ahem."

Both turned around and looks of realization crossed their features.

"I think I figured out what we forgot," Demyx said.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	32. Wish

**Here's the next chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Rexness613 and Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for reviewing! **

~100~Ripples~

**XXXII. A Wishing Star**

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Namine squeezed her eyes shut as if concentrating extremely hard.

"So, what did you wish for?" Demyx asked once her eyes opened again.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true," Namine replied, still looking up at the sky.

"Well, I know what I would wish for if it were me," Demyx continued.

Namine turned to look at him.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I would wish for everyone to get their hearts back that way they could all be happy again."

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated. **


	33. Come Back

**Oh goody! I'm back on a schedule! How long will it last? I hope for a while. **

**Thanks to Mystical and Rexness613 for their reviews! They're what keep me going!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXXIII. Gone for Good**

Demyx lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was quiet now that they were gone. He understood why Axel had had to do it, because Xemnas had ordered him to. What he didn't understand was why Xemnas had thought killing them was the best option. Couldn't he have had them return and reprimanded them here? Was all this death really necessary to reach their goal? If it was, Demyx didn't want any part of it.

All he wanted was for them to come back.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated. **


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Yay! Chapter! More Demyx angst! I would also like to say that you guys make me so happy! Thanks for sticking with this story even with the long wait between chapters. **

**Thanks to Rexness613 and Mystical for their reviews and thanks to Rexness613 for the author alert!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXXIV. Why Are They Gone?**

"Where are they?" Demyx questioned.

"Where are what?" Xemnas replied, not looking up from what he was working on.

"Where are Zexion's books?" Demyx responded, becoming more and more agitated.

"Ah. Those old things. I disposed of them. There was no longer anyone who would find use for them and they were taking up an unnecessarily large amount of space."

"You had no right."

"Excuse me?" Xemnas asked finally looking up from the papers in front of him.

Demyx just glared at him for a moment before turning and stalking out of the room.

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


	35. Adventure

**Chapter! Chapter! Excitation!**

**Thanks to Rexness613, Mystical, and Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for their reviews!**

~100~Ripples~

**XXXV. We're Going on an Adventure!**

"We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure!" Xion sang, skipping along.

"Geez, I've never heard someone that was so excited to be going on a mission," Demyx said, following at a more normal gait.

"Well, usually I'm not but this is a new world isn't it? It makes me feel like I'm discovering something no one else has!"

"Oh. Well, I guess if I thought that way I would probably be just as excited."

"And how do you think of it?" Xion questioned, turning to look at him.

Demyx gave a humorless chuckle. "You don't want to know."

~100~Ripples~

**Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
